Frozen Fortune
by SuperNova23
Summary: Naoto gets an internship and moves to Tokyo for a short time. Of course, nothing is ever easy. Watch as Naoto is thrust headfirst into an entirely new battle. How will she deal with this, along with the presence of the resident heroines? Post P4:A/ Beginning of SuperS
1. Naoto, meet Tokyo!

******Hello everyone, this is my new fanfic. I noticed that Naoto and Ami looked similar, (your opinion may vary), and the idea would just not leave me alone unless I wrote it. **

**Before I start, I am going to say that it is Post-P4A in the Persona timeline and is at the beginning of Sailor Moon SuperS. The Scouts will all be aged one year, however. **

**I would like to thank TTY7 for test-reading my first chapter! **

**Persona and all related properties are owned by Atlus, and Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi. I own the idea, and nothing else.**

**Frozen Fortune Chapter 1**

All over Japan, it was a beautiful, sunny day. Including the small, mountain town of Yasoinaba. There, seven people were sitting in the food court of Junes, the largest department store in the area. These people were the Investigation Team, with the exception of their leader, Yu Narukami. He was back in the city, seeing as summer break was almost over.

The boy with light-brown hair looked over the table to the one who called the meeting. "So, what's the news?" The boy's name was Yosuke Hanamura. His dad was the manager of Junes, and he was Yu's first and best friend since he came to Inaba. While they were investigating the murders, he was Yu's right-hand man and partner.

The person his comment was directed at uncrossed her arms. She was Naoto Shirogane, the Detective Prince. She dressed and acted like a boy more often then not, as she wore her hair short and spoke in a lower voice. She had suspected the members of the Investigation Team until she had joined them almost a year ago. "I'm afraid I'll be leaving Inaba soon."

This received various questions and cries of protests, until one of the more soft-spoken members of the team, Yukiko Amagi, asked, "Why are you going? Second term's about to start. Do you have a case to work on?"

Naoto shook her head. "I'm afraid it's not that. In my journey to become a detective, I applied for a hospital internship in Tokyo. It's supposed to last between one month and six weeks, so unless other circumstances arise that demand my attention, I'll be back in time for the Culture Festival."

The most peculiar member of the team, Teddie, a Shadow who grew a human body, cried out, "Nooo! What will I do without you, Nao-chan!?"

Naoto blushed and chuckled at the bear's antics. "I'm sure you'll have your hands full with Rise-chan." At this, the pigtailed pop idol, Rise Kujikawa, blushed. It was true that she and Teddie had grown closer, but how did her classmate… actually, considering her classmate was the Detective Prince, it wasn't all that surprising.

A girl in a green jacket, Chie Satonaka, asked another good question. "Aren't you a little young to have any kind of internship? You are only a second year in high school."

The last member of the team, Kanji Tatsumi, grunted. "Does it really matter? Naoto-kun's a freakin' genius!"

Naoto blushed from her classmate's praise. "It isn't exactly an internship. I'm mostly there for observation, but the ones who decided it did find my entry the most impressive. Along with my reputation of having solved two dozen cases for the police at my age, didn't hurt my chances by any degree. "

"So, when do you leave?" Yukiko asked her. "We should hold a party."

Naoto smiled at the older girl. "Please, a party is not necessary. It's not like I'll be gone long."

Yukiko: We should at least make you a ca-"

"NO! PLEASE!" Yosuke and Kanji cut in, fearing for their health as well as Naoto's. "We're trying to give her a send-off, not put her in the hospital!" Yosuke continued.

Naoto softly chuckled. Her friends were certainly an unusual group, but they were always fun to be with.

* * *

Naoto stood on the train platform.. She was dressed in her usual blue coat with her oversized cap planted firmly on her head. All her friends were here to see her off. Yosuke came and shook her hand. "Good luck Naoto-kun. Maybe you'll see Yu-kun in Tokyo!"

Chie and Yukiko were next. Yukiko was holding a basket. Inside were some cookies. "We worked really hard to make these…" Chie said.

Naoto took one and tried it. "It's edible." She said, which doesn't sound like much of a compliment, but it was a staggering improvement and made the girls' hearts swell with pride.

"Thank you!" Yukiko said as they stepped back before Rise ran up and hugged Naoto. "I'm gonna miss you, Naoto-kun~!" The teen idol squealed. Teddie hugged the detective as well as she desperately tried to get free of their death grip.

Eventually Rise and Teddie were picked up and moved aside by Kanji. He blushed awkwardly and fished out a little doll out of his pocket. It was a girl, wearing a blue coat and hat. "It's a doll version of me?" She asked.

Kanji looked away, "D-Do you like it?" Naoto smiled.

"It's an amazing gift, Kanji-kun! Thank you!"

Kanji's blush intensified as he told her, "Just don't do anything stupid, kay?"

Naoto chuckled. "I'll be perfectly fine." The last call for boarding went off, and so she walked onto the train, waving to all her friends on the platform until the train rolled out of sight.

* * *

Naoto stepped off the train in Tokyo. It was extremely busy, but it wasn't anything new. She had been here before, helping her grandfather with a case, so this was her first time in the city alone. Before coming here, she had made sure to get an apartment near where she'd be working, in the Juban district of Tokyo.

Her apartment was also not too far from the train station, so she headed there first. She picked up her key from the building manager, who had been expecting her, "Here you go, Shirogane-san. I hope everything is to your liking."

Naoto tipped her hat to the man and headed up to her room. She quickly unpacked, folding her clothes and setting up her computer. She set down the basket of cookies Chie and Yukiko had given her, before looking at the last thing in her bag. The doll Kanji had made her. She stuffed it into her coat pocket as she headed off to the hospital.

As she was walking in, she saw a blue-haired girl ahead of her, talking to a doctor, who as taller and also had a similar hair colour. "You forgot your lunch again Mother!"

The older woman smiled. "Thank you, Ami. You're always so helpful." She blushed lightly from the praise before her phone went off.

"I Forgot! I need to go meet up with my friends for our study session! See you tonight Mother!" She waved, before running out, bumping into Naoto. NAoto stood up, and extended a hand to the other girl, who took it.

Blue eyes stared into blue eyes before Naoto broke the silence. "Excuse me. My name is Naoto Shirogane. I apologize for knocking you down."

The blue-haired girl blushed. "No, it's my fault. I need to pay more attention." The name she had been given finally sank in. "Oh, you must be the high school student helping my mother! I-I'm Ami Mizuno!" Her phone went off again, whoever texted her before clearly had little patience. "Well, I have to go, see you around!"

Naoto waved before walking up to the doctor. "It's an honour to be working with you, Mizuno-san."

The doctor smiled at her formality. "Today we just need to get the paperwork finished. Tomorrow is when we'll actually start."

Naoto took the stack of paper and swiftly filled out all the information needed, and then handed it to Dr Mizuno to get her share filled. out. To pass the time, she tried to make small talk. "Your daughter, she seems very nice."

Whatever Dr Mizuno was going to say died as she looked over the paperwork, seeing Naoto had repeatedly filled out her sex as "Female" despite looking like a boy. "Yes, she's quite brilliant. I find it admirable that she spends her time tutoring her friends." Naoto had flashbacks to study sessions back in Inaba, and how they kept getting derailed. She kept that to herself though.

The blue-haired doctor finished filling out the paperwork. "Well, Shirogane-san, everything seems to be in order. I'll expect you to be here at nine, sharp."

Naoto shook the woman's hand. "Thank you Mizuno-san. I look forward to working with you."

The doctor gave her a thin smile. "Me too." She waved as Naoto walked out. Of the building, heading to her temporary lodgings. The entire way, her Persona, Sukuna-Hikona was buzzing in her head. It kept trying to tell her something, but she couldn't see anything when she looked. She decided that she would need to be cautious at least until she had done some research.

* * *

When she arrived home, she opened her laptop and decided to do some research on local happenings, supernatural or otherwise. After all, she was the Detective Prince, and she would leave no stone unturned. Eventually, the main recurring story she found was one about the Sailor Senshi.

At first it was three girls, then five, then six, and at last sighting there was ten girls. The first three were Sailor Moon, the leader, along with Sailor Mercury and Mars, who Naoto mentally labelled Blue and Red. Soon, Jupiter and Venus were added to the ranks, who were Green and Orange.

Following various web links led Naoto to an old case she had heard about in England with someone named Sailor V. She had a vague recollection of the case, as she was just striking out on her own as a detective when it caused quite a stir. Since there was no actual crime committed, both Naoto and her grandfather had dismissed the case as nothing worth their time or energy. Naoto made a note to have those files delivered, as Sailor V disappeared around the same time as Sailor Venus appeared.

The sixth girl appeared to be rather young, and went by the alias Sailor Mini-Moon. Naoto figured she'd have nothing to worry about and could pay her little attention, since she would most likely be a weaker version Sailor Moon.

The remaining four Scouts were Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn, and their was a disturbing lack of information about them. Naoto would just have to keep her eyes and ears open in case anything happened.

* * *

Hidden from view of everyone, over Tokyo sat a dark circus tent. There was an insect-like woman with a floating eyeball that sat on her staff. She called out to her three lackeys. "Tiger-Eye, Hawk-Eye, Fish-Eye!"

The three appeared before her. One was a man with long blond hair, one had hair that was red and rather pointy, while one was a woman that had light blue hair. "You called Master Zirconia?" The blond man, Tiger-Eye, asked.

"Yes. The Light One has fled, and he is hiding within the beautiful dreams of someone in this city. Your job is to find him, and capture him for me." The eyeball on her staff fluttered up before returning to its resting place. "I have already selected your first target. This one gives off a very distinct energy." A picture of a short boy in a blue cap and jacket fluttered down in front of them.

Later, the three sat at a bar within the tent, looking over the picture. Hawk-Eye spoke first. "Why don't you take this one, Fish-Eye? After all, it is a boy."

Tiger-Eye looked at the photo. "If that was a girl, he'd be really cute. He even looks feminine. But, he's all yours."

Fish-Eye rolled her eyes. "Geez, thanks guys." She said sarcastically, before looking at the picture again, "Though, he is very cute. Back in a few." She said, disappearing.

* * *

Naoto was on the street carrying bags of groceries. While her apartment had electricity, what it did not have was any food. Unfortunately, she had about as much cooking skill as any of the other girls in Inaba, so she had mostly rice, instant ramen, and other things even a child could make. After all, she could eat out if she felt like having something fancy.

As she walked, she tripped and the food spilled out of the bag. She checked what she had tripped on, but she found nothing on the ground. When she checked her ankle, she saw a slight crease, as if it was pressed against something. _"A tripwire?_" She thought, _"But why here And where did it go?"_ She cut off her train of thought as Sukuna-Hikona began to buzz in her head, more violently than last time.

She looked up and saw a woman with long light-blue hair look over and run over to help her pick up the groceries. Naoto climbed up and dusted herself off. She adjusted her hat and took her bag back. "Thank you for your help Miss."

The woman lightly blushed. "You're very welcome sir." She replied. They seemed to have mistaken Naoto for a boy, which was rather common so it left her unfazed. "You seem new here." She said after they had walked together for a little bit. "May I ask your name?"

"My name is Naoto Shirogane. And you are correct, I just recently arrived here and should stay for about a month."

The woman nodded, "I see. I hope you enjoy your stay then." No one was around where they were, and as Naoto continued to walk, she did not. This set off a red flag, so she turned. "I'm sorry. Did you need some-"

"One!" She shouted, as a red board appeared behind Naoto, preventing her movement.

"Two!" She said, and Naoto's hand and feet were locked onto the board.

"Three!" She cried, and Naoto screamed in pain as a mirror was forced out of her chest.

Naoto could only helplessly watch. She couldn't move her hand to grab her gun from her coat pocket, and she couldn't use her Persona. She was totally helpless, but she heard something else.

A blonde and pink-haired girl in sailor suits came running over . "Halt! Those who attack young children in the night must be stopped. I'm Sailor Moon!"

The pinkette went to stand beside her. "And I'm Sailor Mini-Moon!"

They spoke in sync. "And in the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!"

The blue-haired woman, who was now revealed as Fish-Eye, chuckled. "So, you think you can stop me?" She produced three knives and launched them at the two girls. They went right past them and embedded in a tree.

"So, were those supposed to hit me?" Sailor Moon asked. Fish-Eye looked upset.

"Ugh! I will not be taunted by you! Remless Shuffle!" She shouted, as someone who looked like a card appeared out of her Shadow. It threw a flurry of cards at the Sailors, forcing them to continually dodge, while their outfits were ripped slightly from a few close calls. Before the next volley, a rose hit the creature in the face, the petals blinding it.

"Halt Evil-doer! One who attacks young people in the night must be stopped!" Everyone looked toward the voice.

The two Sailors gasped. "Tuxedo Mask!"

Naoto, who was barely conscious and unable to speak, thought _"Why are they wasting time with this posturing!?"_

Fish-Eye growled. "Another one of you?" He jumped down and fought against Fish-Eye with a metal cane, but after a short fight, ended up pinned to the tree from the knives. Apparently his cape was a big enough target to hit reliably. She smiled as everyone else was preoccupied. "No to take a look into your Dream Mirror"

Inside, she saw Naoto's dream of one day becoming a cool, hard-boiled detective like those of fiction or like her parents. She kept looking, and she didn't see Pegasus, but she heard buzzing, as if a large fly was around. She withdrew her head, just in time too, as a small blue creature with wings and a beam sabre followed her out of Naoto's mind.

Naoto forced a smile as Sukuna-Hikona somehow managed to manifest in the real world. She began to think, willing a Vorpal Blade. Her Persona complied, disappearing while slashing at everything. The device holding Naoto was destroyed, allowing her to absorb her Dream Mirror into her chest.

Fish-Eye saw things were going south, and decided now was the time to escape. Naoto wasn't about to let that happen. "Hamaon!" Prayer slips surrounded Fish-Eye, but she opened a portal right above her and disappeared before the light attack finished.

Maintaining her Persona in the real world was exhausting, however, and she dropped to a knee as Sukuna disappeared. She looked around, and she saw that Sukuna had done a lot of collateral damage with her previous attack. Tree branches were cleaved in two, and the cape-wearing man was trying to stop the bleeding from a wound on his upper arm.

The Remless was also weakened however, but still had the Sailors on their toes. As Naoto drew her gun, it saw her and threw a card that knocked it out of her hand. She also didn't have the energy to move out of the way. The little girl, Mini-Moon cried, "Isn't there anyone who can help us? Anyone?"

A white, winged horse came out of nowhere and landed. It seemed to give off light at the two girls, and when it faded, they were in double-pleated skirts and their uniforms were fully repaired. From where he was stuck, Tuxedo Mask cried, "They've gone Super!"

Everyone watched in shock as Sailor Moon materialized a sceptre with a hand guard, and she began to charge something. "Moon Princess… Gorgeous… Meditation!" She cried as she fired an attack at the Remless, destroying it. Naoto watched for as long a she could, but even she was human, and she just passed out.

* * *

She regained consciousness soon enough, and the first thing she saw was two girls looking over her. "Hey1 I think he's waking up!" Naoto's reflexes had her sitting up in the blink of eye as she reached for her gun in self-defence, before she remembered what had happened.

She calmed herself down and asked, "Who are you?"

The blonde replied, "I'm Serena, and this is my cousin Rini." Naoto accepted Serena's hand in standing up before walking over and retrieving her gun. Seeing it, Rini asked, "Are you a police officer?"

Naoto chuckled. "Not exactly. I am a private detective though. My name is Naoto Shirogane"

Serena gasped. "I read about you! You're the famous Detective Prince!"

Rini handed her the bag of groceries, all but forgotten by this point. "Here you go. I believe these belong to you." Naoto accepted them kindly.

These two girls struck a chord in her memory, but she couldn't place it, despite her Persona trying to tell her. She decided to put on her Teddie glasses as the two cousins headed off, to dispel the fog lingering over her mind. She strained her eyes through the lenses, and she swore she could faintly see a white aura surrounding them.

Naoto took off her glasses and walked away, while Serena saw something on the ground. "Excuse me, is this yours!?" She called, but Naoto was too far away to hear. She picked up the object. It appeared to be a little knit version of him. Serena hung onto it, hopefully getting a chance to return it.

* * *

That night, in her apartment, Naoto had a notebook in her hand the first page was filled with information about her unknown enemy. The notes she had were: able to summon creatures from their shadow, able to disguise themselves, able to create portals, and were able to restrain their targets. Their goal appeared to reside in people's dreams, which they seemed to b able to extract from restrained victims.

The second page was on the Sailor Senshi. She had taken down all the information she had found so far, but added one amendment: _Possible Theory: Senshi may be able to protect their identities by using an unknown ability to obscure the memory of others._

In the past, she would have dismissed this as impossible, but after her time in Inaba, mostly using her Persona to battle Shadows within the TV World, she was ready to believe anything. Before going to sleep for the next day, she focoused, and a glowing card appeared in front of her. It was a blue card that had the design of a wheel with a sword pointing upright. The Fortune Arcana. So none of it was a dream. That woman had inadvertently given her a means to summon her Persona in the real world,

This was a lot for Naoto to take in. She decided she needed to sleep on it. She dumped the rest of her coffee down the drain before crawling into bed. Tomorrow would start her job at the hospital, and she could look after everything else once she was finished with that.

* * *

In another part of town, Serena tucked Rini back into bed. She knew she had to tell her friends about the events of the night, but she was even more excited to tell the about how she met, and saved, the Detective Prince.

She was worried about that thing she saw him summon though. It was almost as if it wasn't supposed to exist, as it came out of her Dream Mirror. Either way, it was late, and there was no way Serena was going to figure this out on her own. She decided to call it a night and climb into bed. Before she did, though, she put the knit doll on her night table.

**Review please? Constructive criticism is appreciated! See you all next time!**


	2. Ace Detective and Seasoned Heroine

**Finally done! This took a while to write! Even now, I don't think it's perfect. Tell me what you think, okay?**

* * *

**Frozen Fortune Chapter 2**

Naoto woke up bright and early the next day, and quickly checked her clock. 7 o'clock, so she had plenty of time before work. She showered and dressed. She used gauze to bind her chest down before buttoning up her dress shirt as was her normal routine. _"You know, you do look pretty as a girl."_

Naoto knew she heard that voice somewhere before, but she looked around the room. "Who's there!?"

_"I am thou..." _Naoto looked up. "_Thou art I..."_ She sighed as she managed to place the voice.

"Sukuna-Hikona, it's rude to intrude on my inner thoughts."

She almost felt him pouting. "_I can finally talk to you, and this is how you react?"_

Naoto turned to her computer as she fixed her tie. "I figured that would happen since I can summon you in the real world."

_"Touche."_ Her Persona replied before going silent, letting Naoto check her emails. She had one from Yukiko, with Chie had co-signed, one from Kanji, two from Yosuke, (One was from Teddie), and six from Rise. She swiftly replied to them, most just asking her whether she had a safe trip, how she was, that sort of thing.

Once her replies had been sent, she went to go get breakfast. With Naoto's cooking skills, it was cereal and orange juice. She knew she'd have to expand as she continued on her own, but she was self-sufficient. She slipped on her jacket and cap as she headed out to her job. that was why she was here in Tokyo after all.

At the hospital, she met up with Dr. Mizuno. Today was her first day, so she was going to simply observe as the blue-haired doctor worked with children. It was mundane, but had to be done. Naoto would much rather look at cadavers and learn forensic science, but that would come later. She set herself in a corner of the examination room and lowered her cap over her eyes, hiding them from view as she listened and took notes.

Throughout the day, Sukuna-Hikona was active in her mind. The deity of medicine was diagnosing the patients faster than Dr. Mizuno, even without as much information. He could tell through subtle cues like how the children spoke, unless it required further examination, which Naoto did watch. Page after page of the proper procedure, along with her Persona's corrections was added to her notes, and by the end of the day, she felt she had a good grasp on the subject. As she got ready to leave, Dr. Mizuno spoke to her. "Perhaps, you could try examining the children soon."

Naoto smiled at her. "It'd be my pleasure. See you tomorrow."

Naoto began to walk around and explore the area. It was summer break and she had nothing to do. She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out she had with her. She had wrapped some of Yukiko's cookies, which tasted rather good once dusted with icing sugar, and also reached for her knit doll from Kanji.

As her hand slid into her pocket, she grabbed nothing but air. She frantically searched her pockets and even took off her jacket to shake it upside-down, but nothing came out except the cookies she brought with her. She began to panic: Where did she lose it? She thought back to the events of the day before. the only time when it could've fallen out was when she fainted after summoning her Persona.

He replied in her head. _"Yeah, it had to be then. After that blue-haired lady escaped."_ With that in mind, Naoto knew either the blonde or the pinkette had her knit doll. She ducked into an alley and summoned her Persona. "Go look for them. if you find them, return to me." With that, he flew off as Naoto continued her search on foot.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Hikawa Shrine...

"Why can't we just enjoy ourselves!?

The girl who wailed was none other than the blonde-haired Serena Tsukino. From her laid-back and slightly ditzy attitude, one would never think that this girl was the local heroine, Sailor Moon.

"Serena, you know we have summer homework." This was the bluenette Ami Mizuno, who was the Soldier of Ice, Sailor Mercury. This was met with a chuckle from the other blonde with them, who had a red ribbon in her hair, Minako Aino. She was the Soldier of Love, Sailor Venus.

"Ami, you already finished all yours, didn't you?" The blue-haired girl blushed. "Then you go out and have some fun."

Ami waved dismissively, "I don't mind helping you all."

From where she was sitting, Rini, or Sailor Mini-Moon decided to change the subject, mostly to alleviate her boredom. "You'll never guess who we met last night!" She said excitedly.

Ami and Mina, along with the two other girls, Rei Hino and Lita Kino (Sailors Mars and Jupiter respectively) all looked up. "Who was it?" Rei asked, curious.

Serena smiled. "The Detective Prince!" This got the other girls, especially Mina, excited.

"Oh my god! How'd you meet him? Do you have his address or phone number? Do you think you could get me to meet him? What d-" She was stopped as Rei clamped her hand over her mouth so Serena could get a word in.

"Well, last night, we met a new enemy and they attacked him. Something about searching people's dreams. Anyway, a mirror came out of his chest when they attacked him," This was a lot like the Death Busters, who would steal people's Pure Hearts, "but some creature came out. of his and began fighting at his command."

Rini picked up the story, "Anyway, he passed out from the strain, so we helped him when he woke up. He seems really nice, if a bit cold, and he's really short."

It finally clicked in Ami's mind that this was the young man she met yesterday, but she decided to keep that to herself. After all, she didn't want to steal Serena's thunder.

Serena began speaking again, to Mina more than the others. "I have to return this," She said, holding the knit doll up "To him, so if you want to meet him, you can feel free to help me find him."

Mina took the doll in her hand. "It's so adorable! I'd love to help you find him Serena!" The two girls got up and left, their studies forgotten. Rei sighed and said, "We should go and make sure they don't do something stupid."

As the other four girls left, they didn't notice a winged blue creature watching them. Because of the spiritual wards around the shrine, he had been unable to enter, so he had waited. He saw what he was looking for, and reverted into a tarot card, before disappearing back into the sea of his master's soul.

* * *

Naoto was walking around aimlessly. She had retraced her steps and questioned some of the people she had seen, but no one was any help at all. She sat down a bench, resigned to the fact that she would never find her doll, until she felt her Persona return to her telling her about the girls who had it. Knowing they were looking for her, she decided to wait, pulling out a detective novel to read. After about half an hour of reading, she heard the sounds of multiple feet approaching, and closed her book to see the six girls.

They all stopped to catch their breath, as Naoto tipped her hat. "Serena-san, Rini-san, Ami-san."

A faint blush rose to their cheeks as the handsome detective addressed them. Serena quickly found her voice. "Oh, you dropped this last night." She held out the doll of her, which Naoto took and carefully replaced in her coat pocket.

"Thank you. I've been looking everywhere for it. It's a gift from a very special friend." When she said this, the girls she didn't know looked like she had just punched them in the stomach. "Are your friends alright?"

Serena smiled. "Right! I forgot to introduce you! Naoto-kun, this is Rei-chan, Mina-chan, and Lita-chan." Naoto tipped her head in a nod of acknowledgement and each of the girls returned it with a short bow.

"Are you free from the hospital today?" Ami asked her.

"As a matter of fact, I am. And once school starts, I'm only going a few times a week." Naoto told her. With this, Rei saw a way to enter the conversation.

"Oh? Where are you going to school?"

Naoto saw no harm in these questions. People develop interest in minor celebrities. "I'll be attending Juuban High School as a second year student for a short time." This was a surprise to the girls. This short boy was their upperclassman. "As for yourselves?"

Mina took this chance to answer. "Rei attends a different school, but we're all first-years. Naoto-senpai." She added. She then had a flash of inspiration, getting her back onto her original plan of winning over the Detective Prince. "Why don't you hang out with us?"

Naoto was taken somewhat aback, her only real friends were the other members of the Investigation Team, and being swarmed by these girls was a bit of a system shock. She pretended to think about the offer as she got her heart rate under control as well as her higher brain functions. After a moment, she stood up. "I would like to talk with all of you. Shall we go somewhere else?"

Mina grinned. "We usually hang out at Rei's place, come on!" Naoto hoped she wouldn't wind up regretting this decision.

* * *

She was regretting this decision.

She was in no way out of shape, but the girls had all been walking quickly, and Naoto had to jog to keep up with them. After that, in the summer heat, she found a mountain of stairs in front of her. As she reached the top, she was soaked with sweat and about to collapse.

Mina was there to help her. "Naoto-senpai? Are you alright?" She staggered into the shrine as she forced out "Ice cream..." From her parched throat. The girls just looked at each other as Rei went inside to get some ice cream while Ami gave her some water to sip on.

Naoto paid little attention to the conversation the other girls were having until they brought up something interesting. "You know that new movie they're filming?" Mina asked the group, "I hear that that some new idol was cast in the lead role."

Naoto felt she had to interject. "I'm sorry to correct you, but that lead role belongs to Risette."

The girls were surprised, to say the least. "H-How do you know that?" Mina asked. Usually she was the one who knew all the gossip.

"Simple. I know Rise Kujikawa." She said with a smug grin on her face. The six just stared at her with stunned expressions. Naoto pulled out her cell phone and looked through her contacts/ "I can prove it too." She pressed a button, dialing the desired number.

It took only one ring to hear, _"Naoto-kun? Aren't you calling long distance?"_

"Don't worry about the extra charges. Anyways, I have some friends who want to meet you. You don't mind, do you?"

Rise replied with, _"Any cute boys?"_

"No. Six girls. Is it a problem?"

Her answer took a few seconds. _"Nope. Put me on speaker for them."_

Naoto did as she asked and set her phone in the center of the group. Rise spoke through the speaker. _"I'd love to meet Naoto-kun's friends! Go around, telling me your names, and then we can chat!"_

Naoto let them go on for about twenty minutes before finally picking up her cell phone again. "Well, this was nice, but Rise-chan has other business to attend to, I'm sure.

"_What? No Way! These girls are cool! I wanna keep-"_ Naoto ended the call, knowing her grandfather wouldn't like seeing this on her phone bill.

Seeing it was getting late, she excused herself. "I'm sorry. I should be getting home. It is late."

"Alright, bye Senpai!" Serena said which the other girls parroted. Naoto smiled, these girls seemed to be good company, though they looked a little bit like the Sailor Scouts. And if that was the case, she was going to teach them how to fight. After all, from what she had seen from them so far, they needed some hand-to-hand combat training. Speaking of training, Naoto needed to practice with her Persona first chance she got.

* * *

That night, Serena was sitting down for dinner with her family. Her mom innocently asked her, "So, how was your day?"

Serena beamed before replying, "You'll never guess who we met today!" She said happily. Rini finished for her. "The Detective Prince!"

Her parents were surprised to say the least "The detective Naoto Shirogane? Are you sure?" Her mother asked.

Serena nodded. "It's him all right. He'll be starting at the same school once it's back in session."

Her brother, Sammy, was much more skeptical. "Please. Do you guys actually believe that? What would an ace detective want with Meatball-Head?"

Serena was steaming, but Rini covered her mouth to keep her quiet. "It's true! In fact, we'll invite him over tomorrow!" She turned to Serena's mom. "Is it okay if we have him over for dinner?"

She smiled at the two girls. "If he says yes, go ahead. Just call ahead, alright?"

* * *

When Naoto arrived home, she found a box and a letter, both left inside her room. The letter was from her grandfather, simply explaining the contents of the box. They were the Sailor V case files she requested, and she began to skim through them. As she read, her mind kept wandering to the girls she had met earlier. Something about them just seemed… familiar. She reached toward her phone to call the Shadow Operatives, but quickly discarded the idea. She wasn't an official member and using a Persona's analytic capabilities for something to small as identifying the Sailor Scouts would be frowned upon. The main factor in not stopping was her pride. Just because she had these resources didn't mean she should use them. She needed this to not grow complacent. If there isn't enough evidence, go out and find some.

The next day was rather uneventful. No one came in unless it was the emergency wing, and Naoto wasn't allowed to operate, so she spent her time watching and taking notes. Once she was done for the day, she found Serena and Rini waiting right outside for her. "You two?" She said in surprise. Once she regained her composure, she asked, "How long have you been waiting?"

"Not long." Rini said. Serena was more nervous, not wanting to make a fool of herself in front of her. "Um... do you have any plans this evening?"

Naoto quickly thought. She was just going to read most likely, or talk with her friends online. "No, why?"

"We were wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner."

Naoto mentally went over her options: A home-cooked meal made by one of her kohai's family or another cup of instant ramen. Clearly the choice was clear. "I'd love to. What time should I come by?"

Rini and Serena beamed. "We can go now! Come on!" Naoto found herself at their mercy as they both began to pull her in their excitement. Naoto was a little upset by being dragged, but she did have her Persona and Teddie glasses, so she could still do some detective work on the Sailor Scouts on her way home.

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus tent, Tiger-Eye, Hawk-Eye, and Fish-Eye were looking over a collection of photos, with Fish-eye getting some teasing for her failure with Naoto.

"Heh, it was a good attempt, Fish-Eye. I guess you should brush up on your abilities."

"I am fine! If it wasn't for that blue midget with the giant beam sword, I'd have got _her _without issue." She shot back.

Hawk-Eye pulled out a photo of a young woman from the pile. The woman looked to be a young mother with long blue hair. "This one looks like she's a good choice."

The other two looked over his shoulders. "Man, you've always been one for the young motherly type, haven't you?" Tiger-Eye asked.

"Get off my case" He said, before leaning back and taking a sip of a drink. "I know exactly what I'm doing. Besides, she looks exactly like what we're looking for." He smirked. "I think I'll capture this heart in record time. Just watch me."

* * *

As Naoto was being dragged by Serena and Rini, they bumped into Serena's mother, Ikuko Tsukino. With her was a bag of groceries. "Mama!" Serena called happily. "What's in the bags?"

Ikuko turned to see her daughter and niece dragging a boy dressed in blue. "I was going to make a pie for our guest. I didn't expect you to bring him by so quickly though."

Naoto shook her wrists free and gave a curt bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Tsukino-san."

She chuckled. "My, how polite." She smiled at the girls and Naoto. "Would you like to help me?"

They nodded but as Serena reached for the bag, the bottom gave out, spilling groceries all over the ground. As they went to pick them up, a man with tall pink hair came out to help them, his hand reaching for the same lemon Ikuko was reaching for, their hand touching.

They both pulled their hands away as the man stared at her. "Mother!" Everyone was shocked, their eyes opening to the size of dinner plates. He quickly noticed and apologized. "I'm sorry; you just look like someone I've been looking for." He produced a locket, showing a worn picture of a woman who looked just like Ikuko Tsukino.

Naoto knelt down to get a better look. "What was this woman's name?"

He replied, "Ikuko."

This gave the others another panic attack. It was about this point that the man passed out. Naoto checked his pulse on instinct. "He's breathing and his pulse is strong. If I had to guess, I'd say he's just exhausted. Tsukino-san, will you watch him? She turned to the other bluenette. "When people wake up from fainting spells, they're usually disoriented and frightened. The fact that he recognizes your face could help calm him."

She gave Rini a 500 yen coin. "Find a vending machine and grab him something to drink. Serena, I'm still getting used to the area. Will you help me find some food to bring back for him?" The two nodded, Rini running off and Serena leading Naoto off.

Naoto learned that Serena could be serious when it was needed, since as soon as they bought the first thing they found (A small block of tofu), she was dragging Naoto back to where their mother was waiting. As they were about to return, Rini pulled them aside into the bushes.

"Look!" She hissed quietly. Through a gap in the brush they could hear the man begin to make advances on Serena's mother.

"No one's that lucid after passing out," Naoto said, "So he must've been trying to get her alone!"

After a few more words were exchanged, the man revealed himself as Hawk-Eye, and trapped Ikuko without much effort. Naoto looked Serena and Rini, willing to use this chance to test her hypothesis. "You two go get help. I'll try and handle this." She slipped on her Teddie Glasses and stepped out before Hawk-Eye got to examine the Dream Mirror.

"Stop right there!" She called, revolver in hand. He growled and turned to face her.

He produced a small torch. "Geez, kids need to stay out of the way." Using the torch, he blew a large jet of fire out toward her, which she rolled to dodge before firing two shots. He dodged the bullets without much effort.

As he readied another attack, a familiar voice was heard. "Stop right there! I'm Sailor Moon!"

A second one added, "And I'm Sailor Mini-Moon"

Both voices together this time. "And in the name of the Moon, we will punish you!"

Hawk-Eye just sounded annoyed at their appearance. "So many kids. Looks like you need a playmate! Remless Cannonball!" What formed was a blue girl and a cannon, which the girl was cleaning, and then she climbed inside. She lit the fuse and fired herself at the two Scouts. Unable to react in time, they looked done for.

"Garudyne!"

A miniature tornado of green energy held the girl as Naoto had Sukuna-Hikona out and ready. "Move!" Serena and Rini moved away as the Remless was tossed into the brush. However, in the meantime, Hawk-Eye had checked out the Dream Mirror.

"Kids, family, being a good mother? Where's the Pegasus dream?" He pulled his head out of the Dream Mirror. "Well, that was a waste of time. Might as well destroy this dream now."

Sailor Moon covered her mouth in shock. "You can't!" She produced a wand and began to spin. "Moon Spiral Heart… Attack!" She shot heart-shaped energy out of the wand, which fired out at Hawk-Eye.

He crossed his arms and was pushed backward before shrugging off the attack entirely. "Nice try, but now it's my turn!" He fired a jet of fire, which Naoto was ready for.

"Bufudyne!" A large ice pillar erupted between Hawk-Eye and the Scouts, shrouding them, and Naoto in a shield of steam. This wasn't good enough as the Remless had rejoined the fight and fired itself right into the center of the cloud, leaving a crater and forcing them all out of the steam cloud.

Naoto knew she was leaking Spirit Energy, and fast. She needed to wrap this up. "Megido!"

Her persona gathered up pure white energy before allowing it to explode downward, leaving both Hawk-Eye and the Remless damaged. On the other hand, Sukuna-Hikona was flickering in and out of a physical form because of the high level of mental stress on Naoto. "Tempest Slash!" As she went in for the kill on Hawk-Eye, he fired a jet of fire at her Persona, forcing it to return to her soul and knocking Naoto onto the ground and igniting her shirt, which she quickly rolled on to try and put out.

Meanwhile, the Scouts were dealing with the weakened Remless. It had also shrugged off Sailor Moon's attack. "Twinkle Yell!" Mini-Moon called, and Pegasus came, elevating them to the Super level. "Go for it, Sailor Moon." Mini-Moon said, to which the blonde nodded.

"Moon Princess Gorgeous Meditation!" she cried, firing an energy blast from her new wand, destroying the Remless for good, leaving Hawk-Eye no choice but to retreat. The bonds holding Ikuko also vanished, as Sailor Moon ran to catch her and lay her down softly.

Naoto's glasses allowed her to see the Scouts as who they really were without any magical memory fogging, and so as Sailor Moon laid her down, Naoto snidely remarked, "Rini, you may want to have that soda for when she wakes up, since she looks exhausted." The two girls gasped in shock and surprise. Naoto chuckled. "I won't tell, Detective's Honour." She said.

The two dispelled their transformations and walked over to Naoto. "How did you know?"

She chuckled as she took off her glasses and put them away in her pocket. "Those glasses are special. There's more to it, but it's complicated." She panicked as Serena and Rini both moved up close to her. After that, she realized that the fire had burned a hole in her shirt and her bandages were exposed. She blushed bright red and quickly tried to play it off. "I was injured before I arrived."

Ikuko was waking up at about this time. Once they made sure she was alright, she noticed Naoto's bandages. "Naoto?" Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Tsukino-san! Please don't worry over me. I'll just go home and change."

"I don't think so! You're clearly hurt. Let me see the wound to make sure it's alright!"

Naoto quickly ran through her options. She could either give in or tell the truth. The former was the more appealing option.

* * *

Later, at Serena's house, Naoto was in the bathroom with Ikuko. As she went to unwind the bandages, she stopped her. "Please don't."

"Naoto, I need to make sure your injuries are cleaned properly."

"There is no injury. I lied." Naoto blushed as she explained, "I'm a girl, but because of how the police force is predominantly male, I act as a boy."

Ikuko smiled, "Don't worry. I won't pry."

Naoto pulled her hat down further to cover her grey eyes. "Thank you. I'd much rather not explain it."

The blue-haired mother stood up. "I'll find you a shirt to borrow to replace your burned one."

"Thank you. I'll be sure to return it."

Outside the door, Serena, with her ear pressed to the door, had her mind blown. Her handsome detective senpai was a girl? It was mind-boggling, but once she recovered from the shock, she instantly began to think of how funny it would be to see Mina and Re vie for her affection.

* * *

That night, in her notebook, Naoto jotted down what she had found. She added the description of Hawk-Eye on the page of her unknown enemies, which also had a description of Fish-Eye, along with their known talents, which were fire breathing and knife throwing respectively.

For her Sailor Senshi notes, however, she filled out quite a few blanks. Serena and Rini were Sailors Moon and Mini-Moon, and then by process of elimination she was able to make educated guesses as to who the other Sailors were. Educated guesses weren't enough though. After all, she was a detective, and even acting alone, she was still a Seeker of Truth.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I'm trying to keep Naoto's power relativly low. And her skills this time equated to 52 SP. Considering after being tired and weakened by Fish-Eye alongside having her Persona ripped out of her soul, could use a 15 SP move, I'm trying to limit per power so she doesn't eclipse the Senshi.**


	3. Filler, thy name is Plot

**Here we are, Chapter 3! I know it's short, but it's not supposed to have anything big in it. It's mostly setting up for the future chapters. Read and review please?**

**Oh, and I'll be away until August 24th, but I'll try to have a chapter written in my notebook for you!**

* * *

**Frozen Fortune Chapter 3**

When Naoto woke up, the sun was just coming up. She took a look at the calendar and saw it was Sunday. Her one day off from working. She decided that it would be a good idea to go speak with Serena and Rini, and to learn more about the Sailor Scouts. She showered and dressed, feeling the comforting presence of Sukuna-Hikona resting in her mind. Her Persona had the passive skill Invigorate, and it was at the highest level, meaning that it refreshed her mind and restored her Spirit at a fairly rapid pace.

Once she was dressed and had eaten, she headed off to the Hikawa Shrine, hoping to find Serena, Rini, and the other girls. To her surprise, she bumped into Serena and Rini on the way. She smiled at the two. "Good morning Lady Moon, Little Moon," She said it quietly so only they could hear it.

They gave Naoto a smile. "Hey, Tiny Detective," Serena shot back, clearly in a good mood.

Naoto didn't like the nickname, but held her tongue. She had given them nicknames in the first place anyway. She instead struck up a conversation. "So, are you heading to the temple again?"

"No, I have other plans." Her face took on a sour look. "But this little thing just had to follow me!"

Naoto cocked her head in confusion as they began to argue. She was glad she didn't have a sibling or cousin who would constantly argue with her. Listening to these two was starting to give her a headache. Not helping matters was the sound of a motorcycle nearby. Naoto began to rub her temples to try and ease her headache, but as the motorcycle stopped, so did the two girls.

Naoto looked up to see a tall man with black hair step off his bike. Both Serena and Rini had hearts in their eyes as Rini quickly pushed Serena to hug onto him. ""Hey there kiddo," He said with a smile.

Serena pulled the pinkette off of him before hugging him. As she let go, she smiled to Naoto. "Oh, Naoto, this is my boyfriend Darien. Darien,this is Naoto."

Naoto extended her hand which he shook. "It's a pleasure to meet you Darien."

He smiled. "Likewise. It's not every day I get to meet a celebrity." He chuckled as he saw her eyes widen. "I was just making an educated guess that you were the Detective Prince!" Naoto recovered and quickly focoused a glare on Serena, who promptly shrank and used her boyfriend as a shield.

Something else caught Naoto's attention. "Your arm's hurt!" She cried, grabbing his arm when she noticed that part of it was bandaged.

He laughed. "Oh, I just had a nasty scrape. It's mostly healed now." He got back onto his bike, Serena following suit. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

She smiled at Naoto. "Hey Naoto? Do you want to watch Rini? If she's too annoying, just drop her off with Rei. Okay? Thanks!" She said as they sped off, letting Naoto and Rini on the sidewalk.

Naoto didn't know how to deal with children. She did not have a normal childhood. She grew up with her grandfather and butler. She spent most of her time working with technology and reading books well above the standard reading level for her age. Honestly, she was surprised she didn't become some kind of superhero. Before she acquired her Persona, that is. She felt if she was a superhero, she'd have some sort of bat motif.

Rini broke the silence. "So, can I hold your gun?"

Naoto deadpanned. "No."

"Please?" She begged.

"No. Never."

Rini pouted. "Why not?"

"You're far too young. And I'm not taking responsibility if anything happens." Rini huffed and turned the other way. Naoto tried to steer this conversation another way. "So what else do children like to do?"

Rini gave Naoto a pointed look. "How old are you? Sixteen? Seventeen? You were a kid pretty recently! I can't believe we're having this conversation."

Rini would have continued, but Naoto interjected with, "I never had a proper childhood. Both my parents died when I was very young."

"Oh. Oh, I'm so sorry!" Rini quickly apologized. "I didn't know…"

Naoto brushed it off. "Don't worry about it. But I still don't know what to do with you."

Rini smiled. "Well, back to your earlier question, kids like cartoons." She gave Naoto an innocent smile. "Mind if I come over?"

The young detective gave her a neutral expression. Rini could be a good source of information, and Serena had asked her to baby-sit her. "Alright. Follow me." She said, leading the young Sailor Scout back to her apartment.

* * *

Serena clung tight to Darien as they went off toward their destination. He decided to ask her some questions. "So does Naoto-?"

"He knows about the Sailor Moon thing."

"How many?"

"Just me and Rini."

"How does he fight?" He asked.

"It's really neat. He uses this card to summon what she calls a 'Persona.' He can also use multiple elements. I've seen him use ice, wind, light, and some non-elemental magic attack."

Darien nodded "I see. I suppose we'll need to have a serious talk with him soon…"

* * *

Naoto was sitting on the couch with Rini on the floor in front of the TV. As the last show ended, Rini looked back at Naoto. "How are you not sick of this? Everyone else gets sick of it after the first hour."

Naoto smiled. "Well, I don't mind it. But you owe me. Mind telling me about the other Sailor Scouts?"

Rini hopped up onto the couch with her. "Well, I can't tell you who they are, but I can tell you what they do."

Naoto smiled. "That's fair. So go ahead."

"Well, Sailor Mercury uses ice, though she mostly gives logistical and strategic data. Sailor Venus tends to use light beams and whip attacks." Naoto raised an eyebrow, but kept her comments to herself considering Rini's age. "Sailor Mars uses fire. A lot of fire while Jupiter fights with her fists and the zappy electric stuff."

Naoto nodded. "Right. And you and Sailor Moon?"

Rini smiled, "Well, my powers are still developing, but Sailor Moon doesn't exactly have an element. She does have the most powerful attacks though."

Naoto finished taking notes. "What're you doing with that notepad?"

The detective sighed. "Taking notes. I need to know my allies to work well with them. "

As Naoto put away her notepad, she heard Rini run off. Her voice came from the bedroom. "Why are there so many books? Wait a minute, Magical Detective Loveline? This is a kid's manga.. Ohmygosh! You have Volume Eight? I have to read this!"

Naoto grabbed her collar. "Alright, I think it's time for you to go." As she dragged the pinkette, she added. "I'd prefer if you didn't tell anyone those were there?

Seeing Rini's grin, Naoto stopped her. "And what I mean is you will not tell anyone. Am I clear?"

Rini swallowed. "Crystal."

* * *

Darien was not sure about what he was doing. His arm still hurt from that one big wave of damage with that Persona, and he was not still healed. The fact that the beam sabre had cauterized the wound so it didn't get infected, it\d just take longer for the gash to heal.

Moving around at night across rooftops in a tuxedo and top hat was also seeming less and less appealing, though it could be worse. He knew where he was going, and landed on the windowsill. He carefully slid it open and slipped inside. _"Ace Detective indeed."_ He thought.

As he stepped inside, he heard the sound of voices talking. As he walked through the apartment, he saw the person he was looking at the computer. "Yes, it was nice talking to you to. If you two need any more help with the summer homework?"

Two voices came from the computer. The first was a male. "Thanks Naoto-kun. And we're still coming to visit in a few weeks."

A female voice came from the monitor. "We'll call you in a week when we need to do chemistry or any other science!"

He sighed. "I know. Goodbye Kanji-kun, Rise-chan." He closed her laptop before turning to face him. "So who do I own the pleasure." He asked.

His eyes were drawn from the young detective to a glowing card in her hand. "I heard the window open. Who are you?" She saw the ripped sleeve in his arm. "Wait a moment. You're that man who was with Serena and Rini that first night."

He nodded. "That was me. I-"

Naoto cut him off. "So what's your hero name? I assume you have one as well."

He looked slightly hurt. "… It's Tuxedo Kamen."

Naoto looked him over. "I don't have a problem with it. It's direct, at the very least. More importantly, why didn't you break in?"

His face flushed under his Mardi Gras mask. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about the Sailor-"

"Let's be frank here. We both know who Sailor Moon is. Just say Serena." Naoto paused, "And next time, please use the door."

"Well yes. I wanted to confirm whether you were on our side." He said.

Naoto quickly replied with, "I assume you'll have some sort of 'war council' soon. Once you decide what to do with me, that will affect my answer. I will work with all of you happily, but if you choose to fight me, I will respond in kind. Does that meet with your approval Darien?"

Naoto laughed at his shocked expression. "It was a lucky guess Your reaction told me everything I needed to know"

He sighed. "Well, I guess once you figure out one of us, it's a domino effect."

Naoto nodded. "I'm just trying to assign the right person to the right Scout. If you want to change, the bathrooms to your right. Or you can use the window."

He waved before climbing out the window. "I think it'd be better if I exited the way I came. I'll use the front door next time."

Once he was gone, Naoto shut the window and sat down. She certainly hoped her entire stay wouldn't be this weird. Why couldn't she go to a normal city?

* * *

Meanwhile, in a place beyond time and space, a tan woman with long green hair was carefully observing the timeline, making sure everything stayed on its predetermined path to Crystal Tokyo where life would return to all the planets in the Solar System.

She gasped as she saw a divergence in the time stream. One led to the normal time stream for the most part, wile the other led to a different future with a blue-aired woman sitting on the throne. Te world was much less harmonious then it should have been, and to anyone, it would mirror an old war movie, with total war practices going on.

She couldn't see the divergence, it was too shrouded in fog, she would have to check it out herself. But she was able to gleam only one word from it. One name.

Shirogane.

* * *

**I want to thank TTY7 and Animeflutist for the inspiration for this! Please send me your praise, but direct any distaste to them!**

**I kid, I kid. **

**In all seriousness, thank you both and to everyone else, if you don't like something, drop a review with constructive criticism. **

**And I moderate guest reviews, so you can't hide as an anon.**


End file.
